


Taste

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a taste for Frodo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Sam leaned over Frodo, his face against his abdomen. He swirled his tongue over the soft skin, his senses drowning in the taste of Frodo's body. Sweat… soap… and a clean, gingery taste that was singularly Frodo's own. It drove Sam wild with desire.

"Blessed Eru," he breathed. "You taste so good!"

Frodo moaned as Sam's tongue caressed his most secret, sensitive places, making him cry out with pleasure. 

Sam sucked him deep, then moaned in bliss as he swallowed the very essence of his beloved's body. "Mine," he whispered hoarsely. "Part of you inside me. Part of me… forever."


End file.
